1. Field of the Disclosure 
The present invention relates to a waste disposal system, and in particular, to a waste disposal system operable in an environment where it is disadvantageous to store waste and desired to maintain a pristine environment. 
2. The Prior Art 
Waste disposal in space or in remote locations is challenging. For example, in space, human and other waste may no longer be vented overboard as even minor debris such as paint chips may impact spacecraft, causing serious damage. Except for gases, waste must be stored on board for the duration of a mission and brought back to Earth and disposed terrestrially.  
Furthermore, storage methods of the prior art require that organic waste, such as human waste, be sealed and stored on board a spacecraft leading to the possibility of undesirable leakage and the spreading of disease. 